Ask the Backyardigans: The Rainy Day Adventure
by WildImaginationGirl21
Summary: What happens when a boring day turns into the best day of my life? You get to experience it, too! Find out what you've always wanted to know about The Backyardigans! All you have to do is ask! There will also be random games and fun, so keep reading!
1. The Best Day Of My Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing Backyardigans-related, except my own random thoughts on the show and how much of a fan I am. If I owned Backyardigans, I would be the happiest girl in the world! Now, let's go!

Setting: My House (Living Room)

(I am bored, sitting on the couch with nothing to do. Plus, it's raining cats and dogs outside)

Me: "Why am I so darn bored? I have no homework, I don't want to clean my room, and I have writers' block for stories I'm updating. Oh, this really sucks! What am I going to do?"

[KNOCK! KNOCK!]

Me: "Oh, great. Who is it? The IRS? A visiting relative? The Backyardigans? *chuckles* That would be the highlight of my day, but that isn't going to happen." (opens the door, and guess who's standing there. Yep. The Backyardigans.) "OH, MY GOD!"

Uniqua: "Hi! Can we come in? We were walking home from the park, and Pablo forgot to bring his umbrella." *glares at him*

Tasha: *mimicking him* "Oh, don't worry, guys. It's not gonna rain today! *normal, rolls eyes* We're never believing you again…"

Pablo: "What? The weatherman said 'clear skies'! How was I supposed to know rain was coming?"

Tyrone: "You're not gonna hurt us, are you?"

Me: "No, of course not! I'm one of your biggest fans! Please, come in! I'm WildImaginationGirl21."

(they enter and sit on the couch)

Austin: "That's a long name. Can we call you ImaginationGirl instead?"

Me: "Oh, sure. No problem!"

Uniqua: *looks out window and it's pouring rain* "Ugh…it's still raining. What do you want to do now?"

Tasha: "Can I use your bathroom? The rain messed up my dress! My poor dress… *whines*"

Pablo: *rolls eyes* "Oh, brother."

Me: "Upstairs, first door to your left, Tasha."

Tasha: "Thanks!" *rushes upstairs*

Me: "Hey, I have an idea! Wanna answer some random questions from fans?"

Austin: "Sounds like fun. It'd be cool for them to get to know us a little more. But, uh..nothing weird or nasty, okay? We're only kids, y'know."

Me: "No problem. I don't even have any questions yet! *sits at computer table and starts typing away* I'll get some questions, and when I have enough, I'll share them with you and you can answer them."

Tyrone: "That certaintly is convenient."

Pablo: *stomach growls* "I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat, ImaginationGirl?"

Tasha: "We ate before we left to go to the park!"

Pablo: "You know good and well that a bowl of cereal isn't enough to fill me up! Plus, after playing tag and hide-and-seek so much, it felt like I never ate at all!"

Tasha: *rolls eyes* "Oh, for goodness sakes…"

Me: "I have a bowl of fruit. I'll go get it. Then, we can answer some questions, okay? *rushes into the kitchen, starts jumping up and down with excitement* YAY! THE BACKYARDIGANS ARE IN MY HOUSE! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!"

You heard it, folks! All of your questions will be answered in the comfort of my own home. Please review and ask some questions to the Fab 5. Other secondary characters will join soon. Ask about characters in episodes, episodes in general, stuff outside adventures, snacks, and anything sensible and normal that they could answer for you, okay? So, hurry, hurry, HURRY, and review!


	2. Let's Answer Some Questions!

Disclaimer- I still don't own anything… *sighs* Oh, well.

Thanks to Kaboomblahstick for the first batch of questions! Here are your answers!

(Minutes later of cheering and jumping up and down, I finally come back to the living room with the bowl of fruit)

Me: "Here you go, guys. Dig in!"

Pablo:"YES!" *starts eating an apple* "I am so hungry!"

Tasha: "Oh, come on! Don't talk with your mouth full, Pablo! We're a guest in someone's home, for goodness sakes!"

(my computer starts beeping)

Me: *looks on the screen and some questions pop up* "Oh, yay! Guys, our first batch of questions are in!"

Uniqua: "Wow. That was quick!"

Austin: "Who are they from?"

Me: "Another big fan named Kaboomblahstick."

Tasha: "What's with all these weird names?"

Uniqua: "That's what you said when you first met me, remember? And as usual, the question to follow was, 'what are you?'"

Tasha: "It's not every day you see someone like yourself on Earth."

Uniqua: *a little angry* "What's that supposed to mean?"

Me: "Guys, guys! Let's just answer the questions. OK First, she has many more questions to ask, so she's gonna start with a few for now. First off, she wants to know what your favorite TV shows are."

Pablo: "We watch TV sometimes, when we're not outside going on crazy adventures, that is. I like Spongebob. He's so funny! I haven't be up to date with the new episodes, but the old ones are the best!" *finishes apple and throws it away*

Tyrone: "My favorite TV Show? Um…anything on Nick or Cartoon Network, I'll watch. Except for Dora. She's so annoying!"

Tasha: "Oh, I can't stand her!"

Me: "Same here."

Uniqua: "I like singing and dancing to The Fresh Beat Band. They're so cool! I wish I could meet them."

Me: "Well, if I met you guys, I'm sure you can meet them."

Tasha: "I like American Idol. I want to be on that show one day. "

Austin: "I'd be too nervous in front of the judges. I'd rather just sing in the backyard with you guys. My favorite show is Minute to Win It, the game show. It's so cool to see all the games you can play with household objects!

Me: "I love that show, too! I can't do any of the games, though. They're so hard! OK The next question is 'what is your favorite adventure?' You have so many to choose from!"

Pablo: "Oh, wow. I really like Robot Rampage."

Uniqua: "Why am I not surprised?" *rolls eyes*

Pablo: "And I bet yours is when we all were spies! Am I right, Lady In Pink?"

Uniqua: *chuckles* "Yeah, you're right. It was so much fun!"

Tyrone: "Not for me! I liked the adventure when I was Sinbad and we were sailing to find the end of the rainbow. That was awesome! Even though _somebody_ kept messing up and I ended up in the ocean…"

Pablo- *chuckles nervously*

Tasha- "My favorite adventure was when I was Cleopatra! Being waited on was so cool, and I wish it didn't have to end."

Austin- *mutters* "We're glad it did…"

Tyrone- *chuckles* "That's so true!"

Austin- "To be honest, I liked Castaways. Helping you guys out made me laugh. It's like you thought there was a ghost on the island!"

Uniqua: "Well, if you spoke up earlier, we wouldn't have thought of that. It was a little creepy, though,"

Pablo: "Can we take a break. I'm tired…"

Me: "Wha-? 2 questions and you're tired?"

Pablo: *yawns* "Yeah, I think that apple made me sleepy…. Good night, everyone…." *stretches out on the couch and falls asleep*

Me: "Pablo? P-Pablo? Oh, brother…."

Send more questions! More will be answered next chapter! REVIEW!


	3. More Questions Answered!

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own nothing.

Me: *taps him on the shoulder* "Pablo? Pablo? Come on! We have more questions for you to answer! Wake up!"

Uniqua: "I have an idea. Wait here…" *goes to the kitchen and comes back with a wet towel. She squeezes out the extra water onto Pablo's face*

Pablo- *sputters and wakes up* "U-Uniqua! Cut that out! I'm up, I'm up, already! Stop!"

Uniqua: "Sorry, Pablo. You fell asleep. I had to wake you up."

Pablo: "Yeah, well, next time, just blast music in my ears, not splash water on my face!"

Tasha: "Can we move on? What's next, ImaginationGirl?"

Me: *chuckles* "I'm sorry. You guys are so funny! OK Next question is about your parents. You know, you talk about them, but we never sere them. Anything you want to say about that?"

Austin: "My mom and dad are always working, y'know. They love it when I go on adventures with my friends, and they always make snacks whenever we need them."

Tyrone: "My dad makes the best waffles EVER! Not the ones that come out of the box, but home-made! I guess he learned from my mom. I don't cook."

Pablo: *mutters* "You burn the house down when you do…"

Tyrone: "I DO NOT! How was I supposed to know that foil doesn't go in the microwave? You're lucky Tasha told me that or the house wouldn't been burned down!"

Tasha: "You still owe me for saving your life."

Tyrone: "Get out of here! I don't owe you anything!"

Uniqua: "My parents are fine. It's weird being here and have people staring at you as you're walking down the street. We're used to that, though."

Pablo: "My parents work, too. And they like to play games with me, and read stories to me. Tand just like my friends, they've gotten used to my little panic attacks. But, for them, it takes them 2 times to yell my name for me to calm down."

Austin: "Why is that?"

Pablo: *shrugs* "I have no idea. I think it's more annoying to them. With us, it's just part of the adventures."

Tasha: "My mom works and my dad stays home to watch me. My mom loves to buy me things. Last week, she bought me a new umbrella."

Uniqua: "Which blew away on our way here."

Pablo: *laughs*

Tasha: *whines* "It's not fair! I miss that umbrella!"

Me: "Last question, guys, but I'm sure there will be more. Tyrone, Kaboomblahstick wants to know who or what is Old Man Whiskers."

Tyrone: "Oh! That was from our cowboy adventure! There actually is someone named Old Man Whiskers. My grandmother has a cat with that name. It's kind of an old cat and its whiskers are very long. An ant could play jump rope with them if they could! *chuckles* Yep. That's pretty much it. And speaking of cats, for the record, Austin doesn't have one."

Austin: "Yes, I do! It's a small, black cat. You saw him once!"

Uniqua: "Uh, that was a stray…"

Austin: "It was not! I'm telling you, it was my cat!"

*they keep arguing*

Me: "Oh, brother….We need more questions NOW!"

Come on, people! I know there are more Backyardigans Fans out there! Send some questions in, and they will be answered! You can even ask me some questions, but not personal. Later in the story, I could maybe have you appear and join in this epic day! REVIEW, PLEASE!


	4. Even More Questions!

**Disclaimer: Never changed. I own nothing… Moving on!**

(my computer beeps and everyone stops arguing)

Me: "Oh! We have more questions….from the same person. *shrugs* Beggars can't be choosers. Let's answer them! And no more fighting, okay?"

Austin: *mutters under breath* I do so have a cat…

Tyrone: "OK."

Pablo: "We'll stop. What are the questions?"

Me: "Kaboomblahstick asks, 'In the backyard, what "really" happens after you get into the adventure?' Nice one!"

Tyrone: "Do we really have to answer this one? We don't want to give anything away, you know."

Uniqua: "But, if we have to, then okay. I know that you guys see all of these awesome things when we're going on our adventures, and it's true…for the most part. What you see is our imagination. We use the things in our backyard to make the things seem real. Get it?"

Pablo: "It's really cool once you think about it. I guess it shows that the people who watch us have great imaginations of their own!" *starts throwing grapes at Tasha*

Tasha: "Hey! Cut that out! Eat them, don't throw them!"

Pablo: "And the adventures that have _her _as a leader, we really don't want to imagine. Remember _Key To The Nile_? That was not fun." *starts eating the grapes*

Tasha: "Aw, come on! You enjoyed it!"

Boys: "No, we didn't!"

Tasha: *rolls eyes* "You're not fit to be servants, then."

Tyrone: "We never were to begin with!"

Uniqua: "Come on, guys. Be nice. Anyway, it's our imagination that makes everything so real, but it's partially yours to accept it and make it your own. Wow. That was a cool answer!"

Me: "It really was, and it totally makes sense. And there's 1 more for now. And I really love this question, too! It says, 'what do you think about Dora (otherwise known as the annoying kid)?"

Uniqua: *glaring* "Let's just say that we're lucky we can't swear, because that's how bad it is. We really can't stand her, and she's taking everything away from us. We're rarely seen now because of her dumb 'movies' and new episodes! It's sickening!"

Tasha: "Why is she even popular? She asks you for things that are right in front of you! Anyone can do that! It's so annoying to point to the screen saying 'turn around! It's right there,' and it takes her 5 seconds to look!"

Tyrone: "We can't even watch the show anymore."

Pablo: "I know Spanish already, but hearing her teach it makes me forget everything I've learned!"

Austin: "Long story short- we can't stand her."

Me: "Wow. I never knew you felt so strongly about her. To be honest, I feel the exact same way. I am not a Dora fan at all."

Pablo: *stomach growls* "Uh…heh-heh, I'm hungry again. Can we get some pizza?"

Me: "I don't have pizza, Pablo."

Tasha: "Let's order it!"

Uniqua: "Yeah! Can you order pizza for us, ImaginationGirl? Please?"

Me: *chuckles* "Now, I know that this is a great day. Sure, I'll order pizza. But, if you guys are still hungry after that,which I think is unlikely, then you guys are gonna have to find something in here to eat. Deal?"

Pablo: "Deal!"

**OK People! Submit more questions so they can answer them and they can stay in my house longer! **

**Uniqua: She's holding us captive!**

**I am not! Review, please!**

**Uniqua: HELP US!**

***rolls eyes* Oh, brother. Don't listen to her. I'M GIVING YOU GUYS PIZZA, DARN IT! Review, please. **


	5. Pizza, Pranks, and Dora

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own Backyardigans, and blah, blah, blah…..**

Me- (calls the pizzeria) "Hello? Can I have 1 large-?"

Pablo- "2!"

Me- *covers mouthpiece* Get out of here! I don't have enough money for 2! You're lucky you're getting pizza at all!"

Pablo- *mutters* So much for being our 'biggest fan'. You can't even give us 2 pies…"

Me- "Cut it out! *uncovers mouthpiece, to pizza delivery person* Sorry about that. 1 large pizza with pepperoni and green peppers-"

Tasha- "Yuck! No green peppers!"

Me- "For Pete's- *sighs* Fine. Hold the green peppers, please. And can I also add an order of breadsticks and a 2-liter Pepsi, please? …. OK Thanks, and how much is that? *eyes widen* Really? Oh…okay…t-thanks. Bye. *hangs up* Holy cow. Either I have to dig for pennies in the cushions or you guys aren't getting pizza."

Uniqua- "Oh, no! How much is it, ImaginationGirl?"

Me- "A little more than I have on me right now."

Tyrone- "Ummm…" *reaches in his pockets and pulls out a $20 bill* "Will this do?"

Austin- "Wait a second! How did you get 20 dollars?"

Tyrone- "My dad gave it to me before we left. He said to use it in case of an emergency, but I think having no pizza is emergency enough." *gives me the money* "Here you go!"

Me- "Wow… Should I box-frame this or spend it?"

Pablo- "We'll autograph a picture! Just use the 20! I'm hungry!"

Me- "OK OK But, the pizza guy isn't even here yet! He said it'll take 20 minutes."

Pablo- "20 MINUTES? That's too long! What if he gets lost? *starts to panic* Oh, boy…OH, BOY! What are we going to do?"

Tyrone- "Pablo…"

Pablo- "Our pizza will get lost and even worse, COLD! Stay calm, everyone! It's going to be okay! We won't starve to death! Just relax!"

Austin- *rolls eyes* _"Pablo…."_

Pablo- "But, what if we _do_ starve? How will we survive? HOW WILL WE LIVE? WHAT'LL WE DO?"

Me: "PABLO!"

Pablo: *stops* "Yeah?"

Me: "I've always wanted to do that! Relax, Pablo. We won't starve. It just takes a while for the pizza to-."

*my computer beeps*

Tasha: "Another question?"

Me: *reads new message on the computer, stifles laughter* "Uh….no, no…it's not a question. Just an e-mail someone sent me. That's all… *closes the window quickly. Then, types something really fast, and a picture comes out of the printer. What they don't see is that it's a picture of Dora and a caption that reads 'Dora's #1 Fan!' on it. I stick a piece of tape on the back and put it face-down on the table*

Uniqua: "Still no questions? I thought more fans would have questions about us."

Austin: "Me, too."

Me: *starts to casually walk around the room with the picture* "Well, you know how these fans are. They're not only fans, they have normal lives, too, you know." *smacks the picture on Tasha's back*

Tasha: "OW! What was that for?"

Me: "Oh, nothing. You had a little bug on your back, that's all."

Tasha: "A _bug_?" *glares at Pablo*

Pablo: "What? Do you see any robots here? I have nothing to do with this! Besides, it's raining, and-." *notices the picture*

Tasha: "And what?"

Pablo: *shakes head in shame* "I have nothing to say to you…"

Tasha: "What? What's wrong?"

(Uniqua and Tyrone also see the picture.)

Uniqua: *gasps*

Tyrone: "That's just plain rude, Tasha…"

Tasha: "What is going on? The bug is gone, isn't it?"

(Now, Austin sees it.)

Austin: *folds arms in annoyance* "I'd say it's far from gone, if you ask me."

Me: "You know what I think we should do, you guys?" *whispers something in Uniqua's ear, and then she passes it on to everyone, except Tasha.*

Uniqua: *evil smile* "That would show her!" *innocently* "Hey, Tasha. Do you want to watch some TV while we wait for the pizza?"

Me: "I have a TV in my room upstairs."

Tasha: "That would be nice. I love to watch TV!"

Tyrone: "Oh, trust us. We know…"

Me: "Follow me, Tasha."

(we walk upstairs to my room. It's a small room with the basic stuff and dozens of Backyardigans memorabilia.)

Austin: "You weren't kidding when you said you were a big fan, ImaginationGirl. This place looks like a shrine!"

Tasha: *sits on a chair* "So, what's on TV right now? I would love to watch-."

Pablo: "Dora? Yeah, we know. That's what you're going to watch!"

(I turn on the TV to Nick where, conveniently, there's a Dora movie marathon on.)

Tasha: *gasps* "NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

Tyrone: "Why not? I thought you liked her."

Tasha: "I like her as much as I like broccoli! Turn the channel to something else!"

Me: "Nope. You're such a big fan of hers, that I think you should watch her _all the time_… :]

Pablo: "Have fun waiting for the pizza! You have a whole 20 minutes to yourself…"

(everyone leaves, except for Tasha, who now is stuck to the chair she's sitting in.)

Tasha: "LET ME OUT! GUYS, COME BACK! *the paper falls to the ground next to her* "What the-? Oh, for goodness sakes!"

**Well, that turned out well… LOL More questions, games, pranks, or anything random you can think of for the 6 of us to do on this random, rainy day. KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Tasha: HELP ME! DON'T REVIEW! IT'S A TRAP!**

**Me: Don't listen to her, guys… **

**Tasha: DON'T DO IT!**


	6. Darkness, Masterminds, and more Pizza!

**Disclaimer: Different chapter, same verse….**

(the rest of us go back downstairs)

Me: "What is taking this pizza guy so long? How long has it been?"

Pablo: *looks at wall clock* "About 7 minutes…"

Tyrone: "You don't think he got lost, do you?"

Uniqua: "Did you give him the right address, ImaginationGirl?"

Me: "Of course I did! Every pizza delivery car should have a GPS in it, anyway."

Tasha: *shouting, from upstairs* "LET ME OUT, GUYS! I SAW THE PICTURE! WHO PUT IT ON MY BACK?"

(the Backyardigans look at me)

Me: "What? You think I did it?"

Austin: "Well, did you?"

Me: "Well…well…"

*my computer beeps*

Me: *mutters* "Saved by my computer!"

Tyrone: "Finally! Another question!"

Pablo: "What is it?"

Me: "It says, 'how do you like the dark?'"

Uniqua: "Remember when the lights went out during SuperSpy? I was a little spooked out, so I'm a little scared of the dark."

Tyrone: "I'm just clumsy in the dark. I can't see well at all. And I actually do have 2 night-lights in my room. It's a little embarrassing, but I'm also scared of the dark."

Pablo: "Ha! I'm not scared! I'm too brave to be scared!"

Uniqua: *rolls eyes* "Oh, brother…"

Austin: "For me, it just depends on whether there are small lights inside the room if it's dark. On my TV, it shows the time even in the dark. So, I guess I'm okay with it to a point."

Me: "I can't see at all with the lights on. If there's someone in the room with me, they'd have to use their voice so I can find out where they are. I don't know why; my eyes are very sensitive. But, the dark does scare me a little bit, 'cause anything can happen when the lights go out."

Uniqua: "I can completely understand."

Me: *looks at computer* "There's more to the question. *reads it quietly to self, gasps* Oh, no! You guys! Someone has messed with the electrical system in my house!"

Tyrone: "What?"

(all of the lights go off except for my computer and the upstairs TV)

All: "AHHHHHHHHH!" *we huddle close together*

Me: "What the heck just happened?"

Uniqua: "The lights just went out. But, your computer is still on! How strange…"

Tyrone: "This is scary…"

Tasha: "Guys! The lights went out! Did ImaginationGirl pay the bill?"

Me: "Tasha, of course I did! Someone rigged the system! I can't turn the lights back on!"

(the lights start flickering on and off like in a horror movie)

Austin: "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Tasha: "AHHHHH! Is this part of your little prank on me?"

Uniqua: "No! It's happening down here, too!"

Pablo: *probably more scared than everyone else* "W-w-who's messing w-w-with the l-l-l-lights?"

Tyrone: *mutters* "Scaredy-Penguin!"

Pablo: "HEY!"

(the lights stop flickering, but remain off)

Me: *keeps reading the message* "Basically, this person is holding my electricity for ransom for 2 slices of my pizza. They call themselves an Evil Mastermind."

Tyrone: "Evil? I don't like the sound of that!"

Uniqua: "We'd better give them the pizza."

Pablo; "How are we gonna do that? It's not even here yet!"

Me: "What a strange day this is… First, you guys show up, and now, someone's toying with the electrical system in my house! What's next? The Mastermind shows up here?"

Pablo: "AHHH! Oh, no, no, no! Don't say that! Stuff like that happens when someone says it!"

**[KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!]**

All: "AHHHHHH!" *we're all shaking now*

Pablo: "See what I mean?"

Tyrone: "Big Mouth!"

Uniqua: "We're done for!"

Me: "Cut it out, you guys! Just stay here, okay? And I'll answer the door. Don't worry. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you guys. I'll make sure of that."

Uniqua: "T-thanks…"

Me: "Well, here goes…" *slowly walks to the door, and is reaching for the knob*

Austin: 'BE CAREFUL!"

Me: *screams* "Don't do that!"

Austin: "Sorry…"

Me: *slowly opens the door and a man carrying a box of pizza, a smaller box, and a bag with the Pepsi in it* "Oh, thank the heavens!"

Pablo: "And that was less than 20 minutes, too!"

Pizza Guy: "Someone here order a, uh… large pepperoni pizza, breadsticks and a Pepsi?"

Me: *a little relieved* "Yea, that was me." *gives him the $20* "Thank you."

(I take the food, and I close the door)

Tyrone: "Yes! It's pizza time!" *jumps, trips and falls* "Oww…."

Pablo: *mutters* "Clumsy moose…"

Tyrone: "HEY!"

Uniqua: "Well, we have the pizza, but we can't eat yet."

Austin: "We have to give up 2 slices to this Evil Mastermind so the power can come back on!"

Me: *reads computer message* "Antarctica? How can anyone eat pizza there? It gets cold!"

Uniqua: "Let's not question anything now, ImaginationGirl. Let's just package this so it stays warm and send it. What's the address?"

Me: "Uh, 005 EVIL MASTERMIND Road, Backyard Town, Antarctica. I have never heard of this address at all. It's so weird. How can anyone in Antarctica rig my electrical system? It's so far away!"

(the lights start flickering again)

Me: *scared* "Uh... NEVER MIND!" *gets a separate box, puts 2 slices on a plate, covers it with another and puts it in the box. I write the address on the box and put several stamps on it. I can't see, so it's kinda messy* "OK That should do it. Now, how is this gonna get there by sunset so we don't stay in the dark forever?"

Uniqua: "We need a superfast mailman."

(everyone looks at Tyrone)

Tyrone: "NO! It was only once! And on Valentine's Day! I can't do it again! I wasn't even fast! Plus, Antarctica is very, very cold! I'm not going all the way out there! Uh-uh! Forget it."

Me: "Can you at least take it to the post office?"

Tyrone: "No way! It's raining outside!"

Uniqua: "Well, _now_ what? We're wasting time!"

Austin: "ImaginationGirl, why don't _you_ go to the Post Office? It's not far from here. We'll take care of your house while you're gone."

Me: *picks up the box* "I ran track once, so this should take about 10 minutes if I'm fast enough. *puts on jacket and opens the door* Wish me luck, you guys! *starts running outside in the rain* The things I do…Jeez….

**Well, I'm not in the house, so send messages to the Backyardigans for things they can do, in the dark, and not breaking anything, while I'm gone. And do I come back? Well, that could be up to you, too. You call the shots, readers! REVIEW!**


	7. Darkness, Songs, and Questions!

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Still nothing…. Darn it…**

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews! I really appreciate it! :D**

(while I'm out in the freezing rain, running to the post office…)

[back at my house]

Uniqua: "What now?"

Pablo: "You think she's gonna make it?"

Austin: "I sure hope so."

Tasha: *still upstairs* Can someone _PLEASE _get me outta here? I can't take it anymore!"

Tyrone: *sighs* "I'll be right back…" *goes upstairs, trips over some in the process, and unlocks the door* Come on, Tasha. *turns TV off*

Tasha: *tries, but can't get up* "I'd love to, but I'm stuck to the seat! I hate that we're in the dark!"

Tyrone: "OK Let's see. Where are you, anyway?"

Tasha: *yanks his antlers* "I'm right here!"

Tyrone: "OW! Easy, Tasha! Let me help you!" *struggles to pull her out of the seat* "OK I can do this… 1…2…3!" *pulls her out the seat, but falls down the stairs* "WHOA! OUCH!"

Uniqua: "Tyrone! Are you okay?" *helps him up*

Tyrone: "Ugh…ImaginationGirl had better hurry with that pizza, 'cause being in the dark hurts."

*my computer beeps*

Tasha: *runs downstairs* "Yipee! More questions! Who wants to read them?"

Uniqua: "Well, she's not here, so I guess I will. OK The first one is from Dayle14, and the question is, 'do you go to school?'"

Pablo: "Yep. All 5 of us go through the torture known as school."

Tyrone: "Pablo, it's not that bad."

Pablo: "Are you kidding? First grade is a complete nightmare!"

Uniqua: "The only reason why you hate it is because you're not so good at Math."

Pablo: "With all the adventures we go on, who needs Math?"

Austin: "I have to tutor you every day after school…"

Pablo: "Leave me alone!"

Tasha: "I think school is fun. It's cool to learn new things, but it does get boring sometimes."

Uniqua: *mutters* "Either that, or the teacher hates you…"

Tasha: "HEY!"

Uniqua: "Hey, guys! There's more questions!"

Austin: "Really? How many questions, Uniqua?"

Uniqua: "Oh, lots! These are from someone named Horrorland Man. I'm scared already…"

Tyrone: "They must be with that Evil Mastermind who shut off the power."

Uniqua: "First question is, 'When we zoom out at the end of the episode we see a couple other houses across the street do you know who lives there?'"

Tasha: "Oh! Those are our neighbors. They're really friendly."

Uniqua: "They really welcomed us when we moved here, and I'm happy that they're nice."

Austin: "Since we play with each other most of the time, we never really introduced ourselves to the other kids and played with them. I think they feel left out now."

Tyrone: "Let's try to be friends with them. Maybe they can be part of the group."

Pablo: "That's a great idea!"

Tasha: "It's a quiet neighborhood-."

Pablo: "Until _we_ come out to play!"

Uniqua: "Question 2 is, 'Austin's house is the only house with a fence around it is there a reason for it?'"

Austin: "Oh, it was like that when I moved. Plus, my dad asked if he could get rid of it, and at the time, I was pretty shy. I didn't know anyone, so I didn't really want to see anyone or I'd get even more nervous."

Pablo: "But, we're friends now! Why don't you tear it down?"

Austin: "I have no idea. *chuckles* I guess I like it there. I thought that we could use it for our adventures, too, so it's okay."

Uniqua: "Next question is-." *reads it silently and explodes* "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUG?"

Pablo: *reads the statement* "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! '.I think I know what Uniqua is...She's a pink polka dotted bug!' Oh, wow…." *keeps laughing*

Uniqua: "You are so lucky we're in the dark right now… And whoever this Horrorland Man is, he should know that I am NOT A BUG! I am a Uniqua, and let's leave it at that!"

Pablo: *stops laughing as he reads the last question* "Oh, no… Uh, guys? We have another problem here."

Tyrone: "And what's that?"

(Suddenly, all of the TV's in the house turn on, and the Dora theme song is playing repeatedly)

Tasha: *screams* "This is a nightmare!"

Uniqua: "What's going on? '.I have control of all the Televisions in the house (I made an agreement with the Evil master mind) so unless you sing a song about how wonderful I am (and dont worry I can hear it trust me) I will play Dora the explorer episodes at max volume.' What? This is crazy! First he makes fun of my species, and now he wants a _song_? Forget it!"

Pablo: "We have to do it!"

Austin: "Right on the spot?"

(the TV's turn off…..for now…)

Tyrone: "Wait! I have an idea… We can do this." *he brings them into a group huddle and starts whispering ideas*

Pablo: "Oh, that's a good idea!"

Uniqua: "OK Let's do it. Let me find the instrumental online…" *types something on the computer and music starts to play*

[to the tune of "The Candy Man" ]

Tyrone: _Who's a special person_

Uniqua: _As kind as he can be_

Pablo: _Asked us many questions, and we're happy, don't you see?_

Tasha: _It's Horrorland _(Uniqua: _It's Horrorland_)

Austin: _Yes, it's Horrorland Man. _(Tasha: _It's Horrorland Man._)

All: _It's Horrorland Man, because he's brightens up our day and makes it so wonderful!_

Tyrone: _Who's a great reviewer?_

Uniqua: _Who just cannot be beat?_

Pablo: _We don't know him that well, but we think he's pretty neat._

Tasha: _It's Horrorland. (_Uniqua: _It's Horrorland_)

Austin: _Yes, it's Horrorland Man. _(Pablo: _It's Horrorland Man._)

All: _It's Horrorland Man, because he's brightens up our day and makes it so wonderful!_

[song ends]

Tyrone: "Well, I think that worked. "

Uniqua: "Let's hope so."

Tasha: "Is that it?"

Uniqua: "Nope. There's a P.S. 'Try playing extreme dodge ball in the guests house!' Extreme dodge ball?"

Tyrone: "She would have our heads!"

Austin: "How do you even play that?"

Tasha: "I think we'll hold that off until we get the rules and if ImaginationGirl leaves again."

Pablo: "Uh-oh… the Evil Mastermind is back."

Austin: "Great. We're doomed to never see the lights again."

Pablo: "First, they want to know how Tyrone can eat celery with hummus. Frankly, I'm wondering that myself."

Tyrone: "It's good!"

(everyone gives him the 'are you serious?" stare)

Tyrone: "What? It's delicious! You guys tried it once!"

Uniqua: "And you wonder why we left early…"

Tasha: "Anything else? Do we get the power back?"

Pablo: "Yeah. They're impatient. They asked, 'WHY ISN'T MY PIZZA HERE YET?' in caps and everything."

Uniqua: "I'm sure ImaginationGirl made it to the Post Office in time."

(seconds later, the door bursts open, and I am standing there, dripping wet)

Uniqua: "Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?"

Me: *panting* "I made it….just before it closed….Thank goodness….I'm cold and freezing and cold and tired-."

Austin: "And cold?"

Me: "YES!" *sits on the couch, shivering*

Tasha: "I'll make you some tea, okay?" *goes to the kitchen*

Me: "So, what happened while I was gone?"

Uniqua: "Read the questions for yourself."

Me: *reads everything that happened and shakes head* "Wow…Yikes, you had to sing?"

Pablo: "Yep."

Me: "Sorry about that, you guys. I'm not leaving again."

(the lights flicker on and off again)

All: *screams*

Uniqua: "What did the mailman say?"

Me: "It's gonna be a special delivery! Let's just hope there are no bikers around!"

**What a crazy chapter! Now that I'm back, what happens next? Send questions, please!**


	8. The Lights Come On! And more Questions!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Zilch! Nada!**

Tasha: *comes back with the tea* "Here you go, ImaginationGirl. I hope this warms you up."

Me: "Thank you." *takes a sip* "Mmm! This is good! Is this the tea from your adventure?"

Tasha: *giggles* "No. I wish it was. You don't have the ingredients here, so I couldn't make it. Maybe next time."

Tyrone: "I really want the lights on. If I get hurt again, it's probably gonna be bad."

Pablo: "Relax, Tyrone! I think it's kinda cool!"

Austin: *rolls eyes* "You would, Pablo... You would..."

*my computer beeps*

Me: "More questions!" *sits at the computer* "Wow! There's a lot this time."

Uniqua: "Whoa. There's more than last time!"

Me: "I hope you guys don't have to sing again. Unless it's a song from an adventure, that is. Anyway, let's get started! Oh, no... It's Evil Mastermind. Well, now we know it's Kaboomblahstick. 'Austin- Which do you like better, skateboarding, snowboarding, or surfboarding?'"

Austin: "Hmm...Well, I did all of them. But, I think I like to surf the best. It's so much fun, especially when I do the Tiki Wacky. To be honest, when I first did that move, I wiped out! But, during the adventure, I did it perfectly! Practice really does make perfect."

Me: " 'Tasha- Can you fly?'"

Tasha: "Oh, for goodness sakes! What kind of question is that? Nope. I can't fly! I wish I could, though. The only time I actually had wings is during our second big adventure with knights and dragons. How cool was that?"

Austin: "Not cool. You hung me upside down and threw me in the trees. That was not fun. And when we all fell off the cliff, it didn't affect you at all! You could fly!"

Tasha: "I was lucky, that's all."

Me: *reads next question* "Uh, Pablo? You might want to read the next one."

Pablo: "OK 'Uh... can you... um... turn into the flipper? Like I mean, anytime? Because I've got an empty spot for a flipper. It's a high paying job ($15/hr) and you don't really have to do anything (other than running around and wrecking stuff). Call me if you're interested about this job offer.'" *chuckles* "Wow... You can get paid for doing _that_? I can't actually turn into The Flipper like when we were scientists, but I can get pretty angry and break things. I don't have to grow and turn green to do that. If I took this job, what am I going to be wrecking exactly?"

Uniqua: "This is an Evil Mastermind we're talking about. I've no doubt it's going to be bad."

(the lights and electricity suddenly turn on)

All: "YAY!"

Me: "Thank goodness. The pizza got there in time! Phew!"

Tyrone: "I can see! I CAN SEE!" *laughs* "Thank you, thank you!"

Me: "Hold on a sec. What's this note about extreme dodgeball?"

Tasha: "Oh, someone else asked about us playing that game when you were away."

Me: "Um, I've heard about that game and as long as nothing gets broken, we can play it, but not now, okay? And whoever wants to come, can."

Pablo: "No problem!"

Me: "More questions from someone named... Horrorland Man."

Uniqua: "Ugh...he's the one we sang the song about."

Me: 'Hey, Uni. He has something to say to you."

Uniqua: "Aw...he said he was sorry for calling me a bug. Hey, that's okay. I just get really mad when someone calls me that."

Me: " 'When you go back to the others kids house for a snack don't you have to ask your parents if you can go over there so your parents know not to make a snack for you?' "

Tyrone: "Well, sometimes we plan on who's house to go to before the adventure. Then our parents know whether to make something or not. If the snack is easy to make, we can do it ourselves while they relax."

Pablo: "We're never having hummus again..."

Tyrone: "All right, already!"

Me: "Next question is...'Do your parents like each other do they hang out and stuff?' "

Uniqua: "Good question. Yea, our parents like each other. They like to play cards sometimes and go to parties with each other. And when we have birthday parties, they're always talking to each other and laughing and having as much fun as we are!"

Austin: "Sometimes, it's silly how our parents act when they're with us. It's like they're the adult Backyardigans!"

Tasha: "They should come on one of our adventures!"

Uniqua: "If they have as much fun as us, I don't think that's a good idea." *chuckles*

Me: "Oh, this question is a doozy. 'I noticed that in the begining your Ideas were kinda on track like...The tarzan episode or the one with the scientists and the prospectors but then your ideas got kinda weird like the movers of arabia and Robin hood the clean. Did you run out of ideas?'

Pablo: "Wow..."

Tyrone: "That's the best question we've heard so far!"

Tasha: "I don't have an answer for that."

Uniqua: "I think I do. OK I don't think we ran out of ideas. I just think that we wanted to combine some ideas and make it work, I guess. Who has ever heard of a mariachi band in space or aliens working on a farm or even movers riding on a magic carpet? We didn't, and now we know that we can do anything on our adventures! It's kinda cool, if you ask me."

Pablo: "I agree. Normal adventures got boring, and we wanted to be a little crazy and just out there! And I think that worked very well."

Me: " Great answers, you guys. Keep thinking of new adventures! We want to see more!"

Tyrone: "You got it!"

Me: "Speaking of adventures, this next question is about going on one. 'If you might be able to Could you make an imagination about going to a really scary amusment park? (If you don't I'll start up Dora again! shes a ballerina this week)'"

Pablo: "Scary as in ghosts and monsters or scary as in tall roller-coasters and wade pools with sharks in them?"

Tasha: *screams* "No sharks! No sharks!"

Pablo: "It's just a question, Tasha!"

Uniqua: "Well, yeah, we can do it. I know! Instead of answering questions for once, we'll spend it doing the carnival adventure. ImaginationGirl, maybe the fans can send in ideas of what we can be and what to do."

Me: "Great idea!"

Uniqua: "Oh, good. He gave us the rules of extreme dodgeball! When can they come over to play?"

Me: "I dunno. Maybe after the carnival adventure. I want to do something special for the next batch of questions."

Tyrone: "Anymore questions?"

Me: "There's a P.S. note. 'Have you ever imagined going somewhere and then you actually are there or you get stuck in your imagination?' "

Tasha: "Getting stuck inside our adventures? Well, that never happened to me, but I think my imagination works too well when I'm asleep. I get nightmares and no matter how hard I try, I can't wake up! It's so scary!"

Uniqua: "Our imaginations get us far, but we can't instantly go to London or Texas if we wanted to. I wish I could go back to London..."

Tyrone: "I want to stay as far away from there. Too many bad memories..."

Uniqua: "Oh, it wasn't that bad!"

Tyrone: "Wanna bet?"

Me: "Hmmm...that's odd...it says that Horrorland man lives near my house. No wonder the Tv's went berserk. Well, if he promises not to try anything else like that, he can come over." *reads next question* "Uh-oh... uh, Tasha? You know your umbrella? Well, Dayle14, another fan, has it. They said that if you want it back, you can't be bossy to your friends like in the CleoTasha adventure. It doesn't say how long, though..."

Tasha: "What? I'm not bossy. I'm just very good at telling people what to do!"

Pablo: "In a bossy kind of way..."

Tasha: "Yeah! HEY! WAIT!"

Pablo: *laughs*

Tasha: "Fine. I'll do it. I miss my umbrella!"

Me: "' Can Pablo be annoying at times when he panics?'"

Pablo: "Annoying?"

Tyrone: "When it happens during every single adventure, yea, it gets annoying. But, he seems to have stopped, so it's okay now. It's kinda funny now."

Uniqua: "For some reason, there were some adventures when I wish you would've panicked."

Pablo: "I think I know which one, and I'm happy I didn't!"

Me: "Dayle14 has another question. 'How old are each of you?'"

Uniqua: "What's with the good questions this time? Well, as far as I know, we're all 5."

Tyrone: "Wrong! I'm 6."

Tasha: "What? When was this?"

Tyrone: "When you guys forgot my birthday last year..."

Pablo: "Oops!"

Austin: "I'm 4, until my birthday comes this year."

Me: "Last question, you guys. It's for you, Tasha. 'Uh, Tasha? Can't you just make the raining stop?''

Tasha: "Uh..._hello! _I'm not the Goddess of Weather anymore. I can't make it stop. That's like asking Uniqua to make it stop 'cause she was Weather Woman once. Again, I wish I could control the weather like that. It would be sunny every day!"

Me: "As fun as it sounds, that's not good. We need rain sometimes."

Tasha: "I know."

Me: "Well, that's it for now. For the next batch of questions, we're gonna have a bunch of fun! You know why?" *puts on a hat that resembles the Lady In Pink hat* "It's gonna be International SuperSpy related fun!"

Uniqua: "Hey! Nice hat!"

Tyrone: "Questions about the spy adventure? Oh, no... I think I know one of the questions and if it comes up, I refuse to answer!"

Pablo: "Oh? Could it possibly be about this?" *mimics Tyrone's laugh in the episode*

Tasha: *laughs* "Oh, wow..."

Tyrone: "Not funny, Pablo!"

Me: "While we wait, let's have some pizza!"

All: "YAY!" *we start eating and watching normal shows on TV*

**You heard it here! Next chappie is all about International SuperSpy! Feel free to ask anything about the double-length. Wanna find out if Pablo is really ticklish or possible things inside the containers? Ask them! We'll answer them! The episode after that will be the scary carnival adventure, so send ideas about that! And if you want to come over to my house for dodgeball, let me know and I will write you in!**

**Pablo: *dressed as Agent Secret* Review, and always expect the unexpected!**

**Me: Hey! What're you doing here?**

**Pablo: I wanted to get here first before...you-know-who. She wants you to ask embarassing questions about me! *to readers* Don't do it! Ask normal questions! PLEASE!**

**Uniqua: *dressed as Lady In Pink* Don't listen to that good-guy! Ask whatever you want! :)**

**Pablo: Go away, evil-doer!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Just review, okay, guys?**


	9. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Hey, guys! It's me, WildImaginationGirl21! I just wanted to take this time and opportunity to **

**thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and asking questions. It's means a whole lot to me. At first, I **

**thought this story would be a flop. I really did. And now, it's picking up speed and I enjoy writing every update**

**you guys read. Don't stop here! Keep reviewing and who knows? Maybe this story can go on forever! Hopefully**

**, the Backyardigans do, too. If you are a diehard fan like me, find someway to tell Nick JR that we want a **

**Season 5. We can do this if we work together! I've written more stories including a SuperSpy sequel and **

**prequel and many others. I hope to see more support for those stories just like this one. You guys rock!**

**If anyone makes fun of you for being Backyardigans Fans, ignore them. They don't know what being cool is!**

**OK I think that's all I want to say. So, keep sending in some more SuperSpy questions, suggestions, and fun **

**for next chapter, and more randomness for chapters to come!**


	10. SuperSpy Randomness!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, I'd be rich and famous, but I'm not. So, life goes on…**

(after eating pizza and watching TV for about 20 minutes…)

(my computer beeps)

Me: "Wha-? Oh, yes! More questions!"

Tasha: "I can't wait to find out what they said."

Tyrone: "I can."

Pablo: *mimics his laugh again*

Tyrone: "Pablo!" *folds arms* "Will you cut that out?"

Pablo: "I can't help it. It's so funny!"

Me: "Let's start with Kaboomblahstick's questions. 'Austin-Hey, do you have a gadget or invention that... you know, can make an evil twin of yourself? That might come in handy some times, since I'm an Evil Mastermind... *hehehehe*' Um…do you really want to answer this?"

Austin: "An invention that makes evil twins? Well, no, I don't. And if I did, no Evil Mastermind is going to use it!"

Pablo: "Speaking of which, they never got back to me about the whole Flipper thing."

Uniqua: "Pablo, you can't grow and turn green! Besides, that only happens when you worry too much."

Austin: "Where would they get the idea of a crazy invention like that, anyway? That sounds dangerous."

Me: "Next question is for Pablo. 'You're ticklish, right? I can just "tell" that you're ticklish. Stop pretending that you're not.' "

Pablo: "Oh, jeez. Here we go. I knew this question was coming up. Listen. I am not, not, _not_ ticklish! Trust me on this one! Do you know how long the hand on that Tickle Table was at my stomach? I didn't even chuckle! I am immune to tickles."

Uniqua: "You liar!"

Tasha: "Yeah! If I'm ticklish, then you are, too."

Pablo: "I'm not, Tasha! Don't believe me? Try it. Tickle my stomach. I guarantee that I will not laugh."

Uniqua: "I'll do it. This is revenge for making me lose." *tickles him and he doesn't laugh*

Pablo: *stifling laughter* "S-s-see? I'm not t-ticklish…"

Austin: "Then why can't you speak without smiling?"

Uniqua: "You lied to me, didn't you…_Mr. Secret_?"

Pablo: "N-no…Uniqua, cut it out!"

Me: *puts hat on her head* "Go for it, Lady!"

Uniqua: "Thanks." *to Pablo* "OK Now, you're getting tickled for real!" *keeps tickling him*

Pablo: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-S-STOP! STOP!"

Uniqua: "Say you're sorry!"

Pablo: "Okay, okay, okay! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY!"

Uniqua: *stops* "Hmph! Serves you right."

Me: "Uni, this one is for you. 'When are you gonna be evil again (ala the Lady in Pink)? I always liked you better when you are evil.' That's odd. Me, too!"

Uniqua: *gives me the hat* "Here. You take this. I have my own. Actually, after that double-length, I played the bad guy even more than I thought. If I could do it again, I would. Believe me. I had a lot of fun! Thanks for the compliment, guys. Who knew being evil could be fun?"

Tyrone: *mutters* "Wish I could say the same…"

Uniqua: "I heard that! You know, you could've been the spy!"

Pablo: "He could've been, but I didn't want to switch!"

Tyrone: "So, guess who had to wear pink for an hour…" *rolls eyes*

Austin: "Stop complaining. At least you didn't have to wear an itchy mustache."

Tyrone: "I would've _preferred_ the itchy moustache!"

Me: "Last question from Kaboomblahstick. It's for Tyrone. It says, 'Laugh. NOW! I COMMAND YOU TO LAUGH! And shake your fist. NOW! Or else..."

Tyrone: "Oh, not this! OK I am _not_ laughing! Forget it! I don't know what happened to me that day, but it was just pathetic."

Pablo: "No, it wasn't. You were supposed to be that way."

Austin: "And you did a great job."

Tyrone: "Very funny, Austin…What can an Evil Mastermind do to me for not answering? I'm not scared!"

Me: "You'll regret this, I know it. But, if you want to do this, then I can't stop you."

Uniqua: "Hey, Evil Mastermind. You ever consider having a partner?"

Me: "UNIQUA!"

Uniqua: "What? Just asking!"

Me: *rolls eyes*

[PLOP]

Tyrone: "Uh..did you hear that?"

[PLOP]

Pablo: "Sounds like water."

[PLOP! PLOP!]

Me: *looks around and spots a leak by the stairs* "Oh, no. There's a leak in the house! Come on, you guys. Get some towels from the bathroom and a bucket for the water to land in."

(everyone, except Tasha, hurries to get the stuff)

Tasha: "I'm not worried. It's just a little leak." (she spots another question on my computer) "Hmm…*gasps, whispers* It's today? Oh, wow… Well, Kaboomblahstick, thank you for my chance at revenge. *types a message to Kaboomblahstick* " 'I have the perfect prank, but I need you to rig the TV's in the house again and blast Rebecca Black's "Friday" until I say stop. Pablo showed us the video last week, and it is awful! They're gonna pay for that Dora torture! Get back to me ASAP.'" *closes window*

( the rest of us walk back to the computer)

Me: "Well, until the leak is fixed we'll have to take turns emptying the water from the bucket when it gets full. *keeps reading questions, gasps* Hey, Tasha. Open the front door. Your umbrella is there."

Tasha: *opens the door, but the umbrella is in terrible condition* "Oh, for goodness sakes! This is what I get for promising to be nice?"

Uniqua: "Wow…"

Tasha: "Dayle14, I'm warning you! Replace my umbrella! My poor umbrella…"

Me: "Be nice, Tasha. Dayle14 also wants to know if you have any brothers or sisters."

Uniqua: "I have a little brother. He's so cute, but since he can't really explain his species yet, he gets made fun of a lot."

Tasha: "I have the opposite, a big brother. He's so mean, though. He borrows my things without asking, and I'm always stuck washing the dishes after dinner because he has 'homework.' Gee, I didn't know that playing Pokemon was part of high school!"

Uniqua: "Did you ever tell your parents?"

Tasha: "Do you think they listen to me?"

Tyrone: "I have a big brother, too."

Tasha: "That's probably why he's acting like that. He's hanging out with your brother too much!"

Tyrone: "He does the same thing to me! 'Tyrone, can you clean the dishes? I have a big exam to study for.'" *scoffs* "Big exam, my antlers. He was playing a racing game on his XBOX!"

Austin: "I have a little sister. She's one year younger than me. She loves to play games with me and she gives the best hugs…even though she squeezes me like a lemon."

Pablo: "Mine, too. And you know what else she does? She gives me those cute puppy-dog eyes whenever she wants something."

Austin: "Those get me every time!"

Tyrone: "Are those all the questions?"

Me: "Uh…nope! There's one more. I skipped one by mistake."

Uniqua: "Who's it from?"

Me: "Horrorland Man."

Pablo: "Oh, no…"

Tyrone: "He lives right by you! Aren't you afraid?"

Me: "Nope. I'm not scared. 'Here's an idea for International Spies. What if Tasha becomes like this totally evil Spy called...The yellow sneaker and Uniqua and Pablo and Austin have to stop her from making time stop so she can write silly words on everybody's foreheads in the world!'"

Tasha: "That sounds cool! Let's do it."

[PLOP, PLOP, PLOP…]

Me: *sees another leak by the kitchen door* "Ahhh! Uh, later, Tasha. Right now, I have an epic leak in the house! I promise we'll get to it! I _promise_!"

Uniqua: "Should I call someone to fix it?"

Me: *puts another pail under the leak* "No, no. That's fine. I can do it myself….I hope…"

**Keep sending in questions! Next chapter is the carnival adventure! And with the chaos going on, we'll need it. Send in rides, games, challenges, and anything else you want to see! Maybe you can help me fix this darned leak in my house! REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	11. The EPIC Review!

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Too many things going on in my life, and with the Fab 5 being…well, you know…I haven't been myself lately. But, I know some good will come from this. We just have to think positive! OK Here's the next update! Hope you like it!**

Me: *sighs, sits down* "This is too much…"

Uniqua: "Are you okay?'

Me: "Yeah. Ever since you guys showed up, things haven't been…well…normal!"

Tyrone: "That's what happens when you're friends with us!"

Tasha: "It's not our fault for most of the things that happened here! I blame those people who keep asking silly questions!"

Austin: "They're not silly. You just don't like them,"

Tasha: "Did you see my poor umbrella? That wasn't my fault! Ooooh! That Dayle14!" *shakes fist* "I want another umbrella! He's paying for this one, too!"

Uniqua: *rolls eyes* "Oh, brother…"

(my computer beeps)

Pablo: "More questions!"

Me: "Let's hope another leak doesn't come with it."

Tyrone: "Can't you call someone to fix it?"

Me: "It's not that serious. If the house starts getting carried away by a mass flood, then I'll call someone." *looks at computer* "Whoa! We have a looooong review coming up! But, first, Kaboomblahstick has a few things to say. Umm…Tasha? She says 'sure,' for some reason."

Tasha: "Oh!" *chuckles nervously* "It's nothing! It's nothing!"

Me: "Okay…Tyrone, this one's for you. 'Here's a suggestion to fix the leak: tell your older brother to come over. When he's not looking... tell the other guys to help you lift him up and shove his antlers into the roof, plugging the leak.'"

Tyrone: "Thanks for the suggestion, but there are 2 problems with that. 1- There are _2_ leaks now… And 2- He wouldn't be so happy with me if I did that…"

Pablo: "Scaredy-moose…"

Tyrone: "I am not! He can get really mean if he wants to!"

Me: "Next question: 'since it's raining outside, the carnival adventure should be inside the house, right?'"

Uniqua: "Hmmm….that's a good point. Maybe if we have it in here, it'll be sunny when we get there."

Austin: "That's true."

Me: *keeps reading* "Do these people really want us to play dodge-ball in here? There are 2 buckets on the floor, my house is pretty small, and if anything gets broken, it'll be on my head!" *writes a message to Kabbomblahstick* "'Would a pie-eating contest be okay?'"

Austin: "A pie-eating contest?"

Tyrone: "I'm in!"

Me: "You just had pizza, and now you want to eat a pie? What is with you guys?"

Tyrone: "It's for a free ticket!"

Uniqua: "We wouldn't have to pay, anyway…right?"

Tasha: "It's up to everyone who writes in, I guess."

Me: "There's a ride that she's talking about where you're up in the air and you feel like you're gonna fall when you feel like your seats disappear."

Pablo: "That sounds cool!"

Tasha: "That sounds scary!"

Me: "That sounds like Free Fall. I've been on that ride before and it is very nerve-wracking. You never know when the ride is gonna start again, and when it does, it kinda feels like you're falling to the ground without a parachute!"

Austin: "Wow!"

Me: "I don't want to scare you guys, so let's keep going." *keeps reading* "Huh? That's odd. Tasha, she says that your umbrella can be fixed on a condition, but the condition isn't there!"

Tasha: "Oh, for goodness sakes!"

Uniqua; "It just cut off?"

Me: "Yeah. Isn't that strange? Maybe the power over _there_ went out. Maybe that happened when mine came on. How odd…"

Tyrone: "How mysterious…"

Pablo: "_Very_ mysterious!"

Me: "Okay…let's move on! Here comes the epically long review from Kowalistair Fanatic. If only they asked something earlier..." *chuckles* "She says hi, you guys, especially to Pablo."

Tyrone: "Awww! She has a crush on you!"

Pablo: *blushes*

Me: "She says it's not a crush. It's more like a… 'I'm-Your-Biggest-Fan' thing. Anyway, there are questions for each of you, and since my throat is getting dry, you can read them yourselves. I'll be right back." *goes to the kitchen*

Austin: "Looks like I'm first. 'Do you like being a villain better, or the hero?' Umm…When I first became a bad guy, everyone was very surprised! Even _I_ was for a while! But, I like being the hero more. It's always nice to save the day instead of ruining it."

Tasha: "'Why are you so proper? And why are you afraid of heights?' Am I really that proper, guys?"

Pablo/Uniqua: "Yes!"

Tasha: "I guess my mom raised me that way, and I've always been so 'proper.' I'm not from England or anything, but I do like to drink tea and wear dresses and stuff like that. And I'm scared of heights so much, because one day, about a year or so ago, my mom took me to see the circus. I always loved to see the acrobats! They looked so pretty! I thought that I could do what they did, too. So, after the show, my mom took me to the center ring and I climbed up the ladder to grab the swing. When I reached the top and grabbed it, I looked down and I was scared stiff. I started to cry and my mom helped me back down. From then on, I was completely terrified of heights!"

Uniqua: "You never told us that story, Tasha."

Tasha: "I thought you'd all laugh at me."

Tyrone: "Why would we laugh? That must've been really scary!"

Tasha: "It was. I thought I was going to fall!"

Pablo: "Was the net there?"

Tasha: "Yeah, but I was so scared, I couldn't even move, so it wouldn't have mattered anyway."

Uniqua: "My question is, 'I noticed that you're more tomboyish than Tasha. Is there some girly things that you like?' Well, I like to wear make-up sometimes, and I like to wear dresses, too. I understand where you got the tomboy idea from. I love to run around and play in the dirt sometimes. I don't really play with dolls, unless Tasha makes me..."

Tasha: "What's wrong with that? You enjoy playing dolls with me!"

Uniqua: "Sometimes, Tasha, not every day when I come to your house!"

Tyrone: "My turn! 'Why do you say 'certainly' a lot? Do your parents say it too?' I have no idea. I think my dad started saying that so I would think positive all the time. But, I guess I used it in a different way. I don't think I can stop saying it, though."

Pablo: "That's kinda weird."

Tyrone: "It certainly is. See? It's natural!"

Pablo: "Last one is mine! 'Why do you have panic attacks? Is it a medical condition?' Firstly, no it's not a medical condition. I'm happy that it isn't, 'cause that would be scary! I have panic attacks, because I get worried too much about things. There was a couple times where I got too excited about things. I guess you could call those panic attacks, too."

Uniqua: "There's more! She gave us more Carnival ideas. Hmmm… 'I know that it's unheard of for the Backyardigans to come back as the same thing twice. But please make an exception.  
I think that they should be locked in a haunted amusement park while facing their worst fears.  
Maybe Uniqua could come as the Lady in Pink looking for inspiration for another evil scheme.  
And Pablo could be 'The World's Greatest Detective' trying to solve the mystery of the haunted amusement park.  
And, you know...etcetera.'"

Tyrone: "What do you think, guys?"

Uniqua: "I love it!"

Pablo: "Me, too. But, who can everyone else be?"

Austin: "Maybe those can be suggestions, too."

Tyrone: "Uh-oh…What's this? 'Also, I have some things that belong to all of you. (expect Pablo's. I just couldn't take his diary.) Yup! That's right; your diaries!' My diary is gone?"

Tasha: "First my umbrella, and now this?"

Uniqua: "Oh, no…"

Tasha: "Why does everyone like to steal our stuff?"

Austin: "I don't know, but I hope that she doesn't read mine!"

Tyrone: Well, 'And I will begin to read them if you don't do as I say!  
By the way Austin, I didn't know that you secretly liked Oreos dipped in peanut butter and marshmallow fluff.'" *laughs* "Really?"

Austin: "What?"

Pablo: "That's so disgusting, Austin! I think that's worse than hummus!"

Austin: "I'm Australian, okay? We eat Vegemite, for Pete's sake!"

Tyrone: *rolls eyes* "Is that it, Uniqua?"

Uniqua: "One more review from the same person. She writes stories and she wants us to take a look at her ideas. OK." *goes on and searches* "Found it!" *scrolls down the profile* "There's 2 stories about us here! Wow!"

Pablo: "Another I.S.S. sequel? Go for it!"

Uniqua: "I'm in! Start that one first!"

Tyrone: "The other one is called 'The Hidden Enemy.' Oooh, that looks interesting!"

Pablo: "Let us know when you're writing both of them, okay, Kowalistair Fanatic?"

Me: *comes back with a bottle of water* "I'm back! What did I miss?"

(suddenly, Rebecca Black's "Friday" starts blasting in my house)

Pablo: "OH, NO! NOT THIS SONG!"

Austin: "SHUT IT OFF!"

Tasha: *with earplugs on* "April Fools!"

Me: *covers ears* "We're gonna get you for this!"

**Ugh…I actually wrote a mini-story of them reacting to that song. I'll write it soon. Sorry I couldn't get to everything. I'm in a bit of a rush. But, keep sending in questions and suggestions because the carnival adventure is definitely next!**


	12. Author's Note 2

**Authors Note: Hi, everyone! Don't think I abandoned this story, 'cause I didn't! I've been so epically busy and I never got around to everyone's questions. So, this story is going to have 20 chapters and on Chapter 20, I'm gonna have the carnival adventure BUT, the reviewers get to be in it, too! Just let me know what role you want to play (good, bad, neutral) and I'll do my best to make you seen as much as possible! Thanks for being so patient! Keep the questions coming and I'll try to update as frequently as possible!**

**WildImaginationGirl21 :)**


	13. We're back!

**A/N: Hey, guys! I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! I promise you'll see more updates from me soon. And keep getting ideas for that last adventure so it can be the best ending to a story I've ever done! And remember- YOU get to be a part of it! All you have to do is tell me which side you want to be on, and what you want to do in the adventure! But, keep the questions coming! Happy Holidays! **

(we're still being tortured by that song from the last update)

Me: "Tasha! Turn it off!"

Tasha: *sighs* "Fine…" *snaps fingers and the song stops*

The other Backies: "Phew!"

Uniqua: "Don't do that again, Tasha! That wasn't fun!"

Tasha: *takes off the earplugs* "Well, to be honest, someone sent a request for me to do that. I'm not telling you who did it, though…"

Pablo: "I bet it was that Mastermind person! First, she asks for pizza, then this prank! We should get our revenge!"

Uniqua : "Wait a minute, Pablo… That's not such a good idea…"

Tyrone: "Yeah…It's not good to mess with an Evil Mastermind"

Me: "Yeah, we learned that when my power went out…"

(my computer beeps)

Uniqua: "More questions! Yay!"

Me: "Finally…" *sits at the computer* "This question is from Coava…"

Pablo : *rolls eyes*

Me: "It's for all of you… 'Question for the Backyardigans. what do you think about other shows on Nick, like Yo Gabba Gabba. or Wow Wow Wubbzy?'"

Tasha: "Well, you already know how we feel about Dora…"

Pablo: "Yeah, we're not gonna talk about her anymore."

Tyrone: "I don't watch Yo Gabba Gabba."

Uniqua: "I used to, but after a few episodes, it got boring. I like Foofa, though."

Tasha: "Of course you do, Uniqua… She's pink just like you!"

Uniqua: *giggles* "I bet Pablo likes Brobee."

Pablo: "Hey!"

Tyrone: "You should see him dance to 'Party in my Tummy'" *chuckles*

Pablo: "I do not!"

Me: "Aww! That's so cute!"

Pablo: "It's not true!"

Tasha: "I like Wow Wow Wubbzy! Wubbzy is so cute!"

Austin: "I like Walden. He's smart and really funny."

Uniqua: "Widget has all the cool inventions, though!"

Tyrone: "I like the random person who says 'koooky!' Reminds me of Pablo…"

Pablo: "HEY! Why is everyone picking on me today?"

Tasha: "Because it's fun!"

Uniqua: "What's the next question, ImaginationGirl?"

Me: "It's from Auniqua…"

Austin and Uniqua: *blushes*

Me: "She says you're awesome, Austin."

Austin: "Thanks!"

Me: "And she wants to know if you guys have any middle names."

Uniqua: "Nope."

Tasha: "I don't have one."

Tyrone: "Me neither…"

Austin: "Middle name? No, I don't have one."

Pablo: "I don't, either…It would be nice to have one, though."

Me: "Maybe whoever asked the question can come up with some suggestions for you guys."

Uniqua: "Great idea!"

Me: "Next is….Cat In A Flower. Interesting name…"

Pablo: "The poor cat!"

Me: "Pablo, it's just a name… Anyway, she has a few questions for you all. She wants to take you on an adventure."

Tyrone: "Cool!"

Me: "'What are your favorite foods?'"

Uniqua: "I like watermelon. Especially when it's summertime and you have one with a sandwich! Mmm! My favorite sandwich is grilled cheese."

Austin: "Mine, too! And I love apples!"

Pablo: "Just like a horse, right?" *snickers*

Austin: "Not funny, Pablo… I also like when my parents have barbecues in the backyard! I bet you like those the best, huh, Pablo?"

Pablo: "No….I like ice cream! Rocky road ice cream!"

Me: *rolls eyes* "Of course you do…"

Tyrone: "I like when my parents make spaghetti and meatballs! We don't have that for a snack, though..."

Uniqua: "We should have it one day!"

Tyrone: "Yeah! For breakfast, I like having waffles!"

Tasha: "Well, we can't have both at the same time."

Uniqua: "Spaghetti and waffles?" *shudders*

Tasha: "I don't really have a favorite. I like all the snacks we have, except the celery with hummus. Bleah!"

Tyrone: "It wasn't that bad!"

Me: "I never tried it, but I kinda don't want to now. Okay…. Next question. 'What party games do you like best?'"

Uniqua: "Musical Chairs!"

Tasha: "Me, too!"

Pablo: "I like Pin the Tail on the Donkey."

Tyrone: "I like hitting the pinata."

Austin: "I like bobbing for apples. Especially when you get to eat them afterwards."

Me: "'Do you all like solving mysteries?'"

Tasha: "Of course we do!"

Uniqua: "We had some adventures where we solve mysteries!"

Pablo: "And I'm a great detective!"

Me: "Oooh… Here's a question I've been wondering for a while. 'How do you dance so well, if you make up dances on the spot? You all dance so perfectly together!'"

Uniqua: *shrugs* "We just listen to the music and dance to it. It's the power and magic of music!"

Tyrone: "It's easy to make up dances when you have the rhythm in your head and your feet."

Austin: "Pablo has no rhythm…"

Pablo: "YES, I DO!" *folds his arms*

Austin: "Oh, brother…"

Me: "Last question for now… Oh. This is from Adventurousguy13. He wants to stay over at my house. *sighs* Well, I guess you can. My house has a small leak in it and ever since the Backyardigans got here, strange things keep happening, so it's all up to you."

Tasha: "Not our fault!"

Tyrone: "It's raining outside!"

Me: "Okay, okay… I can't control the weather, so you kinda have to stay here until it stops."

Pablo: "Can we eat?"

Me: "Again? I'm running out of money! You're gonna have to wait!"

Pablo: "Awww…"

**Sorry I couldn't get to all the questions this time, but I'll answer the others in the next chapter. I'm thinking of having a chapter for Mighty Knights and Robot Rampage. Send in questions about those episodes and I'll get to them as soon as I can. Thank you all for your patience!**


	14. Even MORE Pizza!

**A/N: Wow! The reviews are piling up! I'm so glad that you're still interested in my story! Thank you so much for your continued support! BTW, are there any Backyardigan fans who could write a Robot Rampage story for me? I'm seeing TONS for I.S.S, but Robot Rampage is my second favorite episode and it would mean a lot to see at least one story about it! I'll even help you so send me a PM if you're interested! Okay? Here we go!**

Pablo: "Order another pizza!"

Me: "No! You guys had pizza already! Besides, I'm running out of money!"

(the doorbell rings)

Uniqua: "Are you expecting anyone?"

Me: *shakes head* "No…There's only 5 of you guys, right?"

Uniqua: "Yep!"

Me: "Then, who could that be?" *opens door and looks outside* "That's odd…There's no one there…"

Tasha: "ImaginationGirl! Look by your feet!"

Me: *looks down and sees a postcard* "That's weird. *picks it up and closes the door* "It's raining outside, but this is in perfect condition."

Tyrone: "Who's it from?"

Me: "Let's find out." *straining my eyes trying to read the sloppy handwriting* "Uh…It says, 'T-to….that girl's house'? That girl? I have a name! Hmph! 'From…The top of Mt. Everest'?

Austin: "It's freezing up there!"

Pablo: "This person is crazy!"

Tasha: "What else does it say?"

Me: "It says, 'Dear Backyardigans, more pizza now! From, your loving friend, Evil Mastermind.' Oh, not this again!"

Tyrone: "More pizza?"

Pablo: "Yes!"

Me: *groans* This Evil Mastermind is making this more stressful than I thought…But, there's NO WAY I'm travelling all the way to deliver a pizza!"

Uniqua: "Then, how will we get it there?"

(my computer beeps)

Me: *sits at my computer* "Let's worry about that later… You guys have some questions to answer."

Pablo: "I'm hungry…"

Me: "You can wait a few minutes, Pablo! Okay; let's get started. Uh, Tasha. You might not want to open the door or your little April Fools prank will backfire at you."

Tasha: "Is this Dayle14? I don't care what he says; I'm opening the door!"

Me: "Tasha, NO!"

Tasha: *opens the front door and a horrid combo of Dora The Explorer and Friday starts playing in my house* "Oops…." *closes the door quickly*

Me: "5 seconds of that, and my ears are in pain…" *shudders* "Anyway, Pablo, you have a message…from the Evil Mastermind…"

Pablo: "I don't wanna read anything from them…"

Me: *reads the message* "Uh, I think you might want to read this."

Pablo: "Fine…" *reads the message* "Yay! Rocky road ice-cream! ImaginationGirl, can I use your computer? Please?"

Me: "Later, Pablo. We still have questions to answer. These are from Soulripper13. Question one is for all of you. 'How did the 5 of us meet and do you have any other friends?'"

Uniqua: "Well, we kinda moved in one by one, and then we all became great friends. I lived here first, then Tyrone moved in, then Pablo, then Tasha, and lastly, was Austin. The backyard looked really big when it was just me. It was kinda scary, too…"

Austin: "It looked big when I moved in. I was so nervous about meeting you guys. I'm glad we became friends, though."

Tasha: "We don't really have other friends. We play with each other more than we do with other kids who live near us."

Austin: "You could be our friend, Soulripper13!"

Uniqua: "Yeah!"

Me: "Uni, here's a question for you from the same person- 'what are you? I get Tyrone is a moose, Pablo is a penguin, Austin is a kangaroo, and Tasha is a hippo but what are you; it's been eating me up to find that out!'"

Uniqua: *sighs* "This question again? I'm a Uniqua. Can we not have repeats of this? Someone called me a name the last time this happened."

Me: "I can't stop that from happening; you know that. Fanfictiongirl21 has some questions for you. Austin and Uniqua, 'A lot of people think you 2 make the perfect couple! Do you 2 agree?"

Austin and Uniqua: *blushes* U-umm….

Pablo: "Looks like they're at a loss for words right now." *chuckles*

Tasha: "Aww! It's so cute!"

Me: *chuckles* "It's not over, Tasha. 'Check out on YouTube all the video made of you two (Tyrone and Tasha, too)'"

Tyrone and Tasha: *blushes* W-wow….

Pablo: "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Me: "Well, there's only 5 of you and 5 is an odd number…"

Pablo: "I'm ordering the pizza. You're taking too long…" *picks up the phone and starts calling the pizzeria*

Me: "Pablo, wait!" *face-palms* "Ugh…"

Me: "Austin, she has a question for you- 'How did you get so cute?'"

Austin: *turns red* "C-cute? Thanks for saying so… B-but, I don't think there's a special reason how I got this way…"

Pablo: *on the phone* "….one everything pizza, please."

Me: *rolls eyes* "Pablo, I don't eat that…"

Pablo: "Oh, good; more for me!"

Me: "I can't believe this…And I'm still not going to the mountains to deliver it!"

Tyrone: "Get the postman to deliver it!"

Me: "Who would be crazy enough to do that?"

Pablo: "…and extra cheese…"

Tasha: *shrugs* "Not me! Are there any more questions?"

Me: "A few more from StoriesAreMagic. I LOVE that name, by the way. It's so true!" *chuckles* "It's more couples questions. 'What do you guys think of Unistin, Tyrasha, or other couples?'"

Uniqua: "To be honest, I thought it was Austin and Tasha!"

Austin and Tasha: *blushes*

Tyrone: "Me, too! They're paired up a lot in our adventures."

Tasha: "That doesn't mean anything!"

Austin: "Y-yeah!"

Uniqua: "I think after I Need a Hand, everyone has been going crazy about me and Austin being together. We don't really know which one is true, but it's gonna be a while until we find out."

Me: "That's it for now, guys." *takes out my wallet* "I'm gonna be broke soon…"

Tasha: "We need to figure out how we're gonna deliver this pizza!"

Me: "Well, we have all the time in the world since Pablo is still ordering it."

Pablo: "…and pepperoni, too!"

**A/N: I need more Mighty Knights/Robot Rampage questions for the next chapter! At the end of the next chapter, I'm gonna make a list of who is on which side for the big adventure. For new reviewers, you can still join in if you want to! I can't wait to put this all together!**


	15. A Very Long Chapter

**A/N: Here is a list of who is on which side for the big carnival adventure just so everyone is clear about this.**

_**Dayle14- Neutral**_

_**Coava- Neutral (Possible Double Agent)**_

_**Auniqua101- Bad**_

_**Kowalistair Fanatic- Good (Secret Agent)**_

_**Kaboomblahstick- Bad **_

_**Ruki Ki- Good**_

_**StoriesAreMagic- Bad (Henchwoman)**_

_**Peach Italian Ice- Good (Agent Sidekick)**_

**That's all I have so far. If there's a particular part you want to play, just let me know. Remember- you're in a carnival so you can be a random customer or in charge of a ride or something. Here's more randomness!**

Me: "Pablo, are you done ordering the pizza yet?"

Pablo: "….and even more extra cheese…"

Uniqua: "I'll take that as a no…"

Me: "Hurry up! We have to send the pizza soon!"

Tyrone: "How're we gonna send it, anyway?"

Me: "I still haven't figured that out yet…"

Tasha: "Oh, for goodness sakes!

Pablo: (finally hangs up the phone) The pizza delivery guy will be here soon, and you owe him $15, ImaginationGirl.

Me: "And YOU owe ME $15!" (reluctantly takes out the money) "Why do you eat so much? We have to send 2 slices to this Evil Mastermind…"

(my computer beeps)

Tasha: "Speaking of which…"

Me: "Not again!" (sits at my computer) "Wow…so many questions! I asked the reviewers to give me questions about Mighty Knights and Robot Rampage, since we already did I.S.S."

Uniqua: (lying down on the couch) "I can't wait to find out what the questions are!"

Tasha: "Uniqua, get up!"

Uniqua: "Why? I can answer the questions from here!"

Tasha: (rolls eyes)

Me: "These first batch of questions are from Ruki Ki. She wants to know, 'why was Austin green, and how did you guys decide on that color?'"

Austin: (groans) "Here comes this story again…"

Uniqua: "Basically, we tried a whole bunch of colors that didn't quite work out. We tried, red, blue, polka dot, rainbow, and lots more that weren't working."

Tasha: "Green was the only one that looked right, so we kept it that way for the show."

Austin: "Thank goodness…."

Pablo: *snickers* "Austin in polka-dots…"

Austin: "That was not funny!"

Tasha: "Hey, Ruki Ki. I have some pictures! Send ImaginationGirl a message if you want to see them!"

Austin: "NO!"

Tasha: "But, they're so cute, Austin!"

Austin: *sighs*

Me: "The next question from Ruki Ki is, 'On Robot Rampage we saw that Tyrone is not the best roller skater... Sorry... Was he supposed to fall those two times?'"

Tyrone: *sighs* "No….I wasn't supposed to fall…"

Uniqua: "Another funny story. Tasha and I taught Tyrone how to skate. He was really good, too! When we did several takes of 'Like a Robot,' he didn't fall once! But, when we did the take that made it to the show, he fell down, and the director thought it was funny that he kept it in."

Tyrone: "Now, everyone thinks I'm a klutz…"

Tasha: "No! It was cute, anyway…"

Tyrone: "Tasha!"

Tasha: "Relax, Tyrone…"

Me: "Let's move on to a question from Auniqua101. 'What's your favorite thing you did in Robot Rampage and Austin why are you so freaking cute?'"

Austin: *blushes* "Does everybody think I'm cute?"

Me: "Well, she seems to think so."

Austin: "I, uh…I don't know how to answer that one. The first part of the question, I can. My favorite thing was skating. It was kinda cool! I remember seeing videos of people skating to 70's music in the rinks and I'm glad I got to try something like that."

Tasha: "We're glad you didn't wear a big afro." *giggles*

Austin: "…Not funny…."

Me: "Uh-oh…The Evil Mastermind has some questions…"

Pablo: "Can't they stop bugging us about the pizza?"

Uniqua: "You took too long to order it!"

Me: "The first question is about pizza, anyway… 'Why is there no extra cheese on the pizza in Chichen-Itza Pizza?'"

Tasha: "We only had enough for one coating of cheese. The pizza was still delicious, though!"

Me: "Pizza is pizza, in my opinion… 'Team Potter or Team YOU-KNOW-WHO? PLEASE SAY TEAM YOU-KNOW WHO! EVIL MASTERMINDS MUST UNITE!'"

Pablo: "Team you-know-who? Who is that?"

Tasha: "Team Potter!"

Uniqua: "Team Weasley! I like Ron."

Austin: "Team Potter, definitely."

Tyrone: "Team Longbottom. Neville is my favorite character. You should see him in the last movie!"

Me: "Don't spoil the ending for everyone who didn't see it!"

Uniqua: "Pablo, You-Know-Who is uh….well, the guy whose name starts with a V."

Pablo: "Oh! Him! He's kinda creepy….I'm with Team Malfoy. Sorry, Evil Mastermind!"

Me: "You can bet they're going to say something about that…Next question, 'What would YOU do (that's YOU, Pablo) for cookies and rocky road ice cream?'"

Uniqua: *rolls eyes* Oh, boy… That's like asking him what he would do for a Klondike bar…

Pablo: "She's right. There are so many things, I can't list them here!"

Me: "Just be careful when you do these things…"

Pablo: "Ah, I'll be fine! Bring on the challenge! I'll be waiting!"

Me: "And lying in a hospital bed a few hours later… 'Why was there no EVIL GUY in Mighty Knights, huh?' Oh, brother…"

Tasha: "Does everything have to be evil? Jeez!"

Tyrone: "And what evil could you possibly have in a story with knights and friendly dragons?"

Uniqua: "Yeah!"

Me: "Well, you can't have a good story all the time. Okay, last one. 'WHY, PABLO, WHY! WHY DID YOU RENOUNCE DA EVIL IN ROBOT RAMPAGE? WHY?' This person is desperate…."

Pablo: "Renounce? I think that means I got rid of it…Well, I guess I didn't have a choice! And I wanted to help make everything right. I had my fun, anyway."

Austin: "You call that fun?"

Pablo: "Yes, I call that fun!"

Me: *sighs* "Where is this pizza?"

Pablo: "It'll be here soon. Relax!"

Me: "I hope so, or you owe me! We have more questions here…all for Austin…"

Tasha: "Oooh! Popular boy!" *nudges him playfully*

Austin: *blushes*

Me: "They're all from CartoonCaster21. 'In Tales of the Mighty Knights, why'd you wanna be a goblin? I think you'd look pretty cute in a knights armor"

Austin: *blushes again* "Thanks…The knights were already casted and Tyrone didn't want to be a goblin, so I did it. It was lots of fun playing the guitar, though! I loved it!"

Uniqua: "Can I read the next question?"

Me: "Go ahead. I need a break…"

Uniqua: "Uh, let's see… 'In Robot Rampage, how're you guys able to drive? I've seen it in other eps too. Ain't you guys a little under-age?' Who says '"ain't" anymore?"

Austin: "Well, it's kinda our adventure, so us driving isn't weird. However, if we really did drive in real life, we would be in so much trouble."

Tyrone: "And so would our parents."

Uniqua: "I want this many questions! It's not fair! I'm skipping one, because we already answered it…Uh…' Austin, did you like playing the part of a Robot Repair Man? I know you really good with machines, but how'd you like having that episode circle your talent?'"

Austin: "Wow…Umm…I liked being a robot repairman, and I do fix things other than robots. I wouldn't say that it's my talent, though… My talent is singing and dancing, just like everyone else."

Pablo: "That's not a talent! Everyone can sing and dance!"

Austin: *rolls eyes*

Uniqua: "Last question, Austin… 'You're so witty; are you actually like that, or just on the set?' And she gives you a virtual hug."

Austin: "Thanks for the hug! And I don't really consider myself witty. I'm just…me, I guess. I don't say everything on my mind, like Pablo does…"

Pablo: "HEY!"

Uniqua: "Hey, Tyrone. Coava wrote back. She likes the spicy celery with hummus."

Pablo: *sticks out tongue in disgust* "Ugh…"

Tyrone: *blushes* "She does? M-Maybe she can come over so we can have some together."

Me: "I have too many people who want to come over here!"

Uniqua: "Oh, come on, ImaginationGirl! She even asked to come over here!"

Me: *sighs* "Fine…."

Tyrone: "Yes! Thank you!"

Me: *pushes Uni away from the computer* "Omigosh! She's back! Kowalistair Fanactic is back! Yes!"

Uniqua: "Who is that?"

Me: "Someone I chat with about you guys. I haven't talked to her in a while! And she has a question! 'Hey Pablo, what was it like being evil in Robot Rampage? I know that you've played villains before but that performance was AWESOME!'"

Pablo: "Aw, thanks for calling me awesome! And it was kinda fun being evil again! I think I had the most fun that time. Dancing and singing with robots was the best!"

Austin: "But, every single one in the city?"

Pablo: "I was evil, duh!"

Uniqua: *mutters* "You weren't that evil…"

Pablo: "What was that?"

Me: "We're not having this argument now, guys…"

Pablo: "Yes, we are! We always argue about this! She think that-

[CRASH!]

Me: "What was that?"

Tasha: "Something went flying in your window!"

Tyrone: "What is it?"

Uniqua: *picks up a rock with a note attached to it* "This is weird…"

Me: "Well, that's what happens when you guys show up…"

Uniqua: "I can hardly read this…It says, 'To: The Backyardigans  
From: Your Mystery Ally  
I know where the Evil Mastermind lives. Put the pizza on the doorstep and I'll cover the cost and delivery.  
Don't freak out, Wild knows who I am.'"

Pablo: "How can you NOT FREAK OUT when someone threw a ROCK in your house?"

Me: "It's her again… Don't worry; we're safe…"

Pablo: "But, we have to give up 4 slices of pizza now! 2 for the mastermind and 2 for her! We won't have any for ourselves!"

Tasha: "Don't be greedy!"

Me: "Last set of questions for now, guys! And no arguing, you two!"

Pablo and Uniqua: "Hmph!"

Me: "Oooh…someone new…Her name is Peach Italian Ice. Very creative. Now, let's answer her questions. 'In Mighty Knights, why couldn't you decide on a name for Dragon? Why didn't you decide BEFORE the adventure?'"

Tasha: "We didn't think we had to name it! We thought it already had a name!"

Austin: "But, we didn't know what the original name was, so we just came up with these different names for the egg-soon-to-be-a-dragon."

Pablo: "I know my name was best!"

Tasha: "It was too obvious!"

Uniqua: "Yeah! Dragon for a dragon? Come on…."

Pablo: "Whatever…"

Me: "Next one… 'Also in Mighty Knights, what backyard items were the inspiration for the horses, the volcano, and the dragon?'"

Tyrone: "The horses were some brooms we found lying around the house. We just dressed them up a little bit."

Pablo: "The volcano was the climbing frame and the slide."

Uniqua: "And the dragon was this cute plush doll that Tasha has of a dragon that looks exactly like the one from the adventure!"

Tasha: "And I still have it, too!"

Me: "If you come back, I would love to see it!"

Uniqua: "We'll be back; don't worry!"

Me: "Great… 'Last Mighty Knights question, why was Pablo in this adventure less than he usually is in your adventures?'"

Tyrone: "He got lazy. The end."

Pablo: "I DID NOT! I just wanted to take a break…And plus, what would a king be doing, following his knights around for an egg? That's silly!"

Tasha: "_You're_ silly…"

Uniqua: "And NOT evil…"

Pablo: "Are you gonna start that again?"

Uniqua: "Yeah, I am!"

Me: "Guys! Come on…Answer these last few questions before you tear my house down! 'Robot Rampage time! Where did Austin get Robot Roscoe? He's very cool.'"

Austin: "Oh! I bought him at a toy store, but I changed a few things and there he was! He couldn't talk or walk on his own when I bought him."

Pablo: "And now he won't stop…"

Austin: "Exactly!"

Pablo: "Turn him off!"

Austin: "No!"

Pablo: "Fine…"

(the doorbell rings)

Me: "Finally…" (opens the door)

Pizza Delivery Guy: "Here's your pizza. I brought it over as fast as I could…"

Me: (takes the pizza box, gives him the money and closes the door) "Jeez…Now you guys can stop complaining about this…" (takes out 4 slices, puts them on plates and puts the box outside) "They have 4 and we have 4. Now, let's answer this last question so we can eat. 'Pablo, was it fun being Professor Bug? I thought that was your second best character ever! My favorite character you've ever been, though, was Agent Secret. You were very cute!'"

Pablo: "I kinda answered this already, but yeah! It was lots of fun! I'd do it again if I could! And I liked being Agent Secret, too. Even though it was easy for me to win…"

Uniqua: "What?"

Pablo: "You heard me. It was easy! E-A-S-Y!"

Uniqua: "Grrrr…ImaginationGirl, can we kick him out of the house?"

Me: "No! It's still raining outside!"

Pablo: "I'm telling you, it was easy! If you were a little more evil, then I would've lost…"

Uniqua: "Look who's talking, Mr. I-like-to-play-with-robots!"

Pablo: "They were more useful than those tickle tables of yours!"

Uniqua: *gasps* "How dare you…?"

*they keep arguing*

Me: *sighs* Can't the rain go away now?

**A/N: My fanfic friend, Kaboomblahstick, had a great idea of the backies fans writing one big story- one chapter for each person! If you like this idea, PM her about it and she'll fill you in on the details. I hope to see more questions from you guys! We're getting closer and closer to the end! I'm so excited! I don't really have a theme for next chapter, but Pablo and Uniqua are having this argument again about who's more evil and it's driving me crazy! I need your help to settle the score. Pick one: Lady In Pink or Professor Bug and tell me why. Thanks! **


	16. Author's Note 3

**Authors Note: **Hello, everyone! Sorry I'm taking so long again! I'm working on the next update right now; so many things are going on and my computer just doesn't want to cooperate with me. But, you will see an update in the next few days. And I'm making the Carnival adventure about 2 chapters long now. So, I know who most of you are going to be, but if you want to be in the adventure and haven't signed up yet, just let me know in your reviews. What else do I want to say? OH! I love reading all of these Backyardigans fan-fics, but I want to read more! If you guys didn't know already, my two favorite episodes are International Super Spy and Robot Rampage. Any fanfic about those two will be AWESOME! I might make a challenge about it and a special prize will go to the winner in my next story. But, I'll tell you more about that later. Right now, I just want you guys to know that I love your questions and the backies love answering them just as much. Keep them coming, okay? Hugs and pizza for all!

WildImaginationGirl21


End file.
